


Extras

by PapayaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Enemies, Episode Tag, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is written in response to the fact that – in the episode "Enemies" season 5 ep 1 – Jack and Daniel are playing with a small green ball. I wondered where it came from. (And then I had to continue it just a bit because my reviewers (on FF) are so cool) It's still three short, related stories. All my stories are pretty Jack-centric, but Sam, Daniel and Teal'c are all in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

oO0Oo

Jack had a fit when Carter brought too many trinkets. Once he found a microscope in her pack, complete with all the stuff she’d added to cushion it. Really? She should have had it in its special suitcase, but she knew her commanding officer would never have allowed it. 

They were – still – and – no matter what – a front line team. If you want to go all scientific, then join one of the research teams! 

And Daniel? Daniel and his books! Oh – don’t even get him started on the pounds and pounds of books. There really should be some sort of digital-eye-ZAY-tion of those. Then he could bring all he wanted. 

Ah well. Technology would just have to catch up. Maybe Sam could work on it…

ANYWAY! 

No more than 3 pounds of books on a mission. He had started keeping a scale in his locker – just to check.

At least Teal’c never brought anything extra. Nothing scientific, nothing sentimental, nothing that he didn’t need. Now see? That’s how it’s supposed to work!

Well….

There was one small allowance COLONEL Jack O’Neill allowed himself. Privileges of rank after all… And it added exactly 1.8 ounces to his pack. (he’d checked… with the scale…)

He had a bouncy ball.

It sat in the bottom of his lower left pants pocket on every mission. He found it somehow… comforting.

Comforting to know that – 

no matter HOW bored he got…

there was something…

end


	2. Chapter 2

oO0Oo

Zwip swoosh

Zwip swoosh

Walk the dog…

Skin the cat…

Rock the baby…

Walk the dog…

Skin the cat…

Rock the baby…

“Ja-ack…”

“What!?”

Sigh - “Next time we find ourselves imprisoned for hours and hours… do you think you could bring something we can all enjoy?”

Pause – “Sure, Daniel… Sure.”

oO0Oo  
end  
oO0Oo

So, while the bouncy ball never completely replaced the yo-yo, it was a regular substitute. In fact, you could usually get some idea of the Colonel’s expectations of a mission by learning which one he brought.  
(also – I don’t remember ever seeing a Gameboy on an actual mission in the show – so I did not address it here)  
Thanks for reading, Papaya


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for those of you who liked the ‘Kindle’ idea…

oO0Oo  
oO0Oo

“…Okay! 5 pounds! But that’s IT, Daniel. If I find an ounce more I will personally feed it to you!”

The door slammed, shaking the walls, as the Colonel stormed off.

Major Samantha Carter was used to these arguments by now. She found them equal parts amusing and annoying. Would Daniel never learn that Colonel O’Neill was an immovable object where his team’s safety was concerned? And, she had to agree, carrying extra weight in a pack that you may have to wear while running for your life was a safety issue.

It was, as usual, a battle between optimism (Daniel) and stark realism (The Colonel).

She finished packing and moved over to where Daniel was angrily weighing books. She smiled quietly to herself as she mused, ‘it must be frustrating not to be able to slam those books down.’ She tried not to giggle.

“You know – doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result is the definition of insanity.”

Daniel glared at her, “Don’t tell me you’re enjoying this!” Upon closer inspection of her expression, “Don’t tell me YOU agree with him!”

“The weight carried can strongly affect one’s ability to move with haste should we encounter hostiles.”

They both looked over at Teal’c, who had been quietly filling his own pack the entire time.

Sam shrugged at Daniel in agreement.

“As I recall, you’ve brought more than your share a time or two.”

She nodded, “Yes, I have – but I don’t anymore. Those extras are strictly for scientific missions after the planet’s been deemed safe.”

Daniel snorted at the ‘safe,’ since that could never be guaranteed.

“Look- I know it’s not a perfect system! The point is that we need to find a better way for you to bring the books you need.”

Daniel looked at her suspiciously.

“I’ve been thinking for a while now about a way to put all the information you need into digital form. Eventually you could bring a small computer along that held your entire library!” The excitement in her eyes grew as a simple idea began to have a skeleton. Her teammates could already see her fleshing out her idea. “I’m going to have a proposal on Hammond’s desk by the end of next week!” She laid her hand on Daniel’s arm, “By this time next year- you’ll be able to take along all the books you want!”

She smiled at them brilliantly as she shouldered her pack and disappeared in the Colonel’s footsteps.

Daniel thoughtfully watched the door swing shut before turning to Teal’c, “That would be cool!”

Teal’c inclined an eyebrow, “I am confident MajorCarter will make good on her promise.”

Daniel shouldered his own pack, “Me too, Teal’c, me too.”

oO0Oo  
end  
oO0Oo

-of course, it took a little longer for her invention to make it into the public’s hands…  
Thanks for reading, Papaya


End file.
